elsewhereworldfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Endless Elsewhere Inventions
Many of the fantastic items within the Endless Elsewhere are the product of human genius and ingenuity. The following are the various inventions featured within the various elements of the Endless Elsewhere meta-narrative. inventions.]] The Bard A mechanical man created by Edwin Lydell Pendergast in a vain attempt to save the life of his deceased son. The Bard presumably served as something of a prototype for Dr. Frederick Hardesty's Brain Box. Unlike Hardesty's creation, however, the personality of the brain held within it is not retained. While the Bard mostly speaks in sentences scribed by William Shakespeare (hence its name), he will occasionally speak a specific memory of Pendergast's son. However, since Pendergast's son was dead before his brain was transplanted into the Bard, his unique personality is not evident. The Bard appears or is referenced in the following Endless Elsewhere stories: * The Strangely Undying * The Tremendously Endless * "The Invoked" The Brain Box Brain Box.]] The Brain Box is the vessel designed by Dr. Frederick Hardesty to house his still-living brain as a means of faking his own death. He was inspired to build it based on the designs for the Bard conceived by his mentor Dr. Edwin Lydell Pendergast and based on the sight of a room filled with brains preserved in glass jars while he was committed to a mental hospital. It was this latter inspiration that solidified in his mind that only a living brain would transfer the memories and experiences of its original host, as this was an area where Pendergast himself had ultimately failed. After having been lost for many years, the Brain Box was recovered by Monty Redding, who became its bearer. Eventually, its possession fell to both Ryan Tolliver and Keith Sorrells, respectively. The Brain Box appears or is referenced in the following Endless Elsewhere stories: * The Should-Not-Be * "The Invoked" * "The Unclosing Eye" * The Devil Doll * "The Colonnades" The Lantern Lantern.]] Created by Dr. Frederick Hardesty, the Lantern was his second invention "for himself" after having abandoned his shadowy employers. The Lantern is machine designed to establish communication - both visual and verbal - between the physical world and the spiritual realms as a means of allowing individuals to communicate with the souls of the departed. However, after its test run ended in disaster, Hardesty removed the knob enabling the user to hear the spirits, limiting the machine to its visual output only. Knowing how dangerous the machine could be, Hardesty had it buried with his corpse after having transferred his brain into the Brain Box. However, after the grave robberies committed by the Dead-Eater, Hardesty's grave was disturbed and the Lantern discovered by groundskeeper Ryan Tolliver, who sought to restore the disabled function. He would eventually do this, with Hardesty's help. After the abduction of Tolliver by the Gãrgolas, possession of the Lantern fell to Keith Sorrells. The Lantern appears or is referenced in the following Endless Elsewhere stories: * "The Thin Place" * The Lantern * "The Red Mass" * "The Acolytes" * "The Demoniac" * The Should-Not-Be * "The Invoked" * "The Unclosing Eye" * The Devil Doll * "The Colonnades" The Music Box Music Box.]] The Music Box is the first invention of Dr. Frederick Hardesty in the time after he left his shadowy employers. The Music Box is a machine that reanimates corpses, bringing them as if to life. After its initial trial in the Circle City Cemetery, it was stolen by a young cripple by the name of Oliver Dynes. The current whereabouts of the Music Box are unknown, though Hardesty is determined to find its location and return it to himself. The Music Box appears or is referenced in the following Endless Elsewhere stories: * "The Music Box" * The Should-Not-Be * "The Invoked" * "The Unclosing Eye" The Rover Rover from The Ex-Pat The Zapper Zapper.]] The XH780, more commonly known as the Zapper, is another Hardesty invention, designed by the doctor for use by his companion once his brain had been placed within the Brain Box. The Zapper was initially a non-lethal weapon designed to induce seizures which can cause its targets to lose motor control and, on occasion, bladder control. After some modifications implemented by Keith Sorrells under advisement from Hardesty, the Zapper has become more of a tele-force weapon and was ultimately responsible for the death of Sylvester Jurgen. The Zapper is currently wielded by Sorrells but, in the past, has been worn by Monty Redding, Ryan Tolliver, and (briefly) Violet. The Zapper appears or is referenced in the following Endless Elsewhere stories: * The Should-Not-Be * "The Invoked" * "The Unclosing Eye" * "The Colonnades"